Content media such as commercially produced songs and movies often have content that is offensive or otherwise objectionable to different viewers. This objectionable content might include objectionable language, such as swears, sexual references, references to drug or alcohol abuse, and the like. Objectionable content in the movie or television context might also include objectionable scenes, such as violent, sexual, or drug or alcohol abuse scenes, among others. Thus, rather than viewing or listening to the objectionable content, users will often manually turn off the playback of content media containing material that they find to be offensive.